Luck of the Hunt
by Aspenmist
Summary: My lupe's life story, nothing much.


**I'm back! 8D This is my lupe's life story. Her name on Neopets is Tallius. ...Aaaaaaaaand, here she is with the clamier and disclaimer! Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Talli: Aspen owns nothing but the wolves found in this chapter. :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened slowly, the first thing I saw was a crowd of adults standing over me. I growled at them, swiping at them with a tiny paw. They laughed, all leaving but two. I snuggled closer to the female, who licked my head, smiling. I had two brothers and a sister. Our pack lived in the icy region of terror mountain. Our pack traditions named pups when they were old enough to hunt, until then we were named " Sunpup" if we were yellow, and so on., and that day couldn't come soon enough for me and my littermates...

" Mama! Papa!" Guess what, Guess what!" My parents looked at me, " Yes, Lightpup?" My mother, Sheara, asked kindly, laying down next her our father, Tomo. " We get out hunter names today at Nigh-dusk!" I exclaimed, using our packs word for sun-set. They chuckled. " That's good." They said. My father was the Alpha, and one of us were destined to be alpha like him. Everyone believed it was my brother, Fallenpup. He was the biggest out of us. But, other than our sisters and parents, no one knew I could beat him in a fight. But I was the runt, and no one would accept me as the alpha.

That night, me, Fallenpup, and our sisters Snowpup and Icepup stood side by side in front of the large rock where our father made all his announcements. " Icepup, Many males will travel from distant lands to court you for your beauty. I give you the name Naiomi, Beautiful." The others howled. Naiomi, meaning beautiful in our language, was indeed the most beautiful of our pack. She stepped down, trotting to the edges of the pine forest and sat down. " Snowpup, You have shown kindness. I am excited to hear you wish to become the next healer of our pack. I then grant you the name Lyna, forest." The wolves howled, and yipped their approval. Lyna padded over to Naiomi to get ready for the hunt."Fallenpup, many believe you to be the next alpha. May the gods watch over you as you hunt tonight. I give you the name Kentanai, Strong." The howls were so deafening I whined and tried to block my ears. My father turned to me. " May all the gods and goddesses help you tonight." He said, lifting his muzzle. " Lightpup, from here on, the pack shall honor your knew name -Tallius!" He barked. The others, including me, where surprised. My father had given me that name of our pack's goddess of Luck and the Hunt. Finally, my mother howled. They joined her. Kentanai glared at me, _his _ears folding back. I joined the others, my knew name pounding in my head._ Tallius, Tallius, Tallius. _My father wished us each luck, and we were off for out first hunt.

Our pack's first hunt is different to each of us. For us, the Alpha's pups, it was one of the challenges to find out who will become the next alpha. The other challenges were A fight against each other, pup handling, and above all: Loyalty.

I ran out into the forest of pines, sniffing the air. A young elk was stranded from his mother. I smiled, approaching it. I was downwind from it, so it didn't scent me. I leapt, leaping onto it's back. It struggled, but I managed to get onto his throat. I bit hard, feeling it's blood rush into my mouth. It fell, me jumping off at the last minute to land on the snow-packed ground. I sighed, eying it. It was dead...But how to get it back to camp...? " Okay, Talli. I could get my father to help. But then they would think that he helped me. Only one thing to do." I sighed again. " Drag it back to camp, very slowly." I muttered, grabbing it's hind leg, I pulled.

It took a long while, But I made it back to camp. Everybody stared at me. " I...Uh...Guess my name came in handy, eh?" I laughed nervously. My father stepped toward me, smiling. " That is, by far, the biggest first-prey I have seen in all my years as alpha." He raised his muzzle, and started to howl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um...o-o iss it bad? D Review, pwease.**


End file.
